


The Heart of my Kingdom

by awwwwwa, flamezcl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassins, M/M, Princes, Undercover, kingdom - Freeform, kings - Freeform, newfound love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awwwwwa/pseuds/awwwwwa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamezcl/pseuds/flamezcl
Summary: Kageyama is the King of the Western Kingdom.Hinata is an assassin.Enjoy the ride.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I'm doing with my friend. I'm doing Kageyama's point of view and she's doing Hinata's. This took us a while to come up with this, but we hope that you enjoy^^

**Kageyama’s POV**

 

I’m a good king.

 

I’m the best king.

 

I deserve to be praised for all of the good things that I have done for my kingdom. I sat in bed, contemplating what to do this morning.

 

A guard walked in and took a bow, “Good morning, my liege. There is someone who is waiting to see you.”

 

I groaned, “Who is it?”

 

“It’s your mother, sire.”

 

I threw the covers away from my shirtless body, and slipped into my robe then made my way to the throne room. I walked up to where my throne resides and sat down, crossing my legs.

 

I nodded my head with disdain, “Bring her in.”

 

The doors burst open as my mother hustled into the room with a vengeance, “Your Grace. There are whispers of the Northern Kingdom. They say that their King, Oikawa, plans to invade the Western Kingdom, which in this case, is us. We must appear to be united and reply with strength. If only you’d marry into the Eastern Kingdom, then we’d be able to appear stronger to them. We cannot afford war right now. Not when our economy is slowly crumbling.

 

I sighed, “Mother, I know. But, I don’t _want_ to marry the princess of the Eastern Kingdom. She seems nice and all, but…”

 

My mother huffed, “Well, you have to do something! We cannot let them invade. War comes with a cost, and not one that we can afford to pay.”

 

I rubbed the sides of my temples, “Mother, I will find a way to avoid this conflict. Just leave it to me. Now, if you don’t mind, I would like to go back to my room.”

 

And with that said, I abruptly stood up and walked briskly towards my room, my two personal guards not far behind.

 

“My liege?” Kuroo asked.

 

I glanced behind me, “What is it?”

 

“May I propose something that may help our current situation?”

 

I stopped and turned to my dark-haired guard, “Permission granted.”

 

Kuroo looked at my other guard, Bokuto, for support, “What Kuroo is trying to say, Your Majesty, is that maybe we should hold a banquet here and let all four kingdoms gather here.”

 

“Yes, my liege, that is exactly what I was trying to say. Maybe then, you can negotiate with the Northern King and make peace.”

 

I pondered about this for a few seconds and then smiled, “That might work, and it might keep my mother’s mouth silent for a while. What a marvelous idea, glad I thought of it.”

 

Kuroo and Bokuto sweatdropped, but nodded their heads, “Yes, a very wonderful idea indeed, Your Majesty.”

 

“Good, then notify the other kingdoms, and prepare our ballroom. We’re going to have a feast!”

  


**Hinata’s POV**

 

Living an assassin is brutal, between the training and the ghoulish boss always barking orders but never doing anything himself. Assassins have a lifestyle where we are thriving instead of surviving.

 

“Hinata!” The boss bellowed. My ears perked as I swiftly dashed to the boss from a couple of rooms over. I crouched on one knee and bowed my head. The boss was a giant, almost 6’4 with a scrawny build and lanky arms and legs. He wore glasses on the bridge if his nose and like to push them up whenever he was overconfident. His name is Kei Tsukishima.

 

“What is it, boss?” I questioned.

 

“You have a mission. You will accompanied by your seniors, Nishinoya and Tanaka.” The head explained.

 

“Yes, sir… your wish is my command. “ I vowed.  

 

“Your mission is going to be delivered to you… wait in your room for it to come. Don’t fail me, the person paying for this assassination is paying a lot of money for this job to be done, and there are high consequences if you fail.” Tsukishima pushed up his glasses.

 

“Yes, Sir!” I grunted before vanishing off into my corridors.

 

I sat on my bed and shut my eyes, listening for any movements, and when my note would come. There was the straining sound of a bow being drawn back amidst the shrills of nature. There was the snap of a clean release as the air parted from the arrow.

 

I opened my eyes and saw an arrow hurling toward me I stepped forward to grasp the body of the arrow but quickly tripped over my feet and crumbled to the floor.  The arrow skimmed my hair and pierced itself into the wall.

 

I thrusted myself off of the floor and trotted over to the arrow to find a note attached; my mission arrived. I plucked the rolled sheet from the arrow and read the note. My eyes widened in surprise and horror to see who the victim was.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

**Kageyama’s POV**

 

I walked down the winding hallways of my enormous castle, greeted by many rich families. All the ladies fawned over me, but I made it a point to ignore all of them. I only prepared this banquet for one thing, and one thing only.

 

To negotiate with Oikawa.

 

My former brother.

 

My head pounded as all the noise got to me. I gritted my teeth and pressed my way through the body of masses filling up the room. I finally found sight of the large table put out to serve the royals. 

 

I sighed and sat at the head of the table. I stared out at the sea of bodies with dead eyes. 

 

I felt a nudge on my shoulder and looked to my left.

 

It was Oikawa with that big dumb grin on plastered on his face, “Hello, brother. I am glad that you are holding this joyous event.”

 

I put on a  fraudulent  smile, “Yes, well, I wanted to chat with you. I’ve been hearing news about the Northern Kingdom, and I wanted to confirm it was true or not.”

 

Oikawa narrowed his eyes, “Smiles don’t suit you. Please don’t try. And go ahead, what is it they gossip about us now.”

 

“They say that you are planning to attack the Western Kingdom, us. Is it true?”

 

Oikawa challenged, “And what if it is?”

 

I shook my head, “Why are you like this? Why did you leave? Why do you hate me so?”

 

Oikawa scoffed, “I have my reasons. And you’re a pitiful king. You should never have been given the throne.  _ That crown _ ,” he gestured to the one on my head, “should have been mine. But, of course, Mother wouldn’t allow it. She said I was too...rash. Whatever that means. But that doesn’t matter now. I’ve got my own kingdom and I’ve come to get revenge.”

 

I stared him in the eye, “Please, big brother. Don’t. We cannot afford the cost of war. Please, can we make peace? You can have the crown if you want, just please, don’t attack.”

 

Oikawa grinned evilly, “Long live the King of the Eastern Kingdom.”

 

He spun around, his cape flowing gracefully behind him. I put my head in my hand.

 

I muttered to myself, “God, what am I gonna do now?”

 

My mother walked over, her steps silent, “Hello, Kageyama. I see you’ve talked to your brother. What did he say? I’m guessing it’s not good news.”

 

I growled, “He won’t agree to peace....”

 

“As I thought! Well, it seems your only option is to marry the lovely Kiyoko.”

 

I shook my head, “I will not. I won’t marry someone I don’t love.”

 

My mother glared at me, “Fine, have it your way.”

 

She stomped away and headed towards some duke.

 

Kuroo walked over to me, “Don’t give up, my liege. I could see your long face from over there, so I’m guessing things didn’t go well. But, I’m sure you’ll find some way out of this mess.”

 

I bragged, “Well I will because I’m the greatest king in all the land! I am the GREAT KING.”

 

“Yes, you are, Your Majesty.”

 

I stopped watching my mother flirt will the duke and started to watch the entrance of the dining room, waiting for something interesting to happen. When nothing did, I scanned everyone who was sitting at the dining table.

 

I was met with brown pools of chocolate in which I would drown in if I wasn’t careful.

 

I grinned,  _ Maybe I’ll have some entertainment after all. _

  
  


**Hinata’s POV**

 

The carriage jostled Nishinoya, Tanaka, and I like bumper cars as we made our way to the proposed banquet by the dumbass selfish king of this kingdom. The stars above shimmered and release a faint light, just like my hope of running away from this awful life. I’m on the blacklist so I am in danger wherever I go, I wish I lived the pristine life of the king.

 

My story was that I was a “prince” on the outskirts of the eastern kingdom, but in reality I was sent to assassin someone that is attending the banquet held by King Kageyama. I glanced at Nishinoya who was chatting lightheartedly with Tanaka. Nishinoya put Tanaka into a headlock and they messed around. 

 

I adjusted the crown on my head using the reflection in the mirror. I had a fake gold crown propped onto the top of my head and a raven black cape knotted around my throat with crow feathers lining the edges With my orange button shirt and black pants and boots. 

 

We arrived at the castle overflowing with lights and people. Kings, queens, princes, dukes, lords all lined up for this banquet. I stepped out of the carriage and made my way into the manor to find my victim. 

 

There were already royals chatting at the table waiting for the feast to begin. I sat down at the dining table and peered around for my prey as Nishinoya and Tanaka stood vigilant behind my chair, and at that moment I locked eyes with the person I intended to kill. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked.
> 
> And have a good day!


	3. Chapter 2

I silently began to think about how to kill my prey. To sneak up behind him and kill him in his room, to invite him somewhere to talk and slit his throat… 

 

I sighed. 

 

“What is my banquet not good enough for you?” A voice interrogated. I glanced to the sound of the voice, it was the pompous king, Kageyama, I was placed right beside the king. 

 

“Just lost in thought.” I quickly responded. 

 

“What were you thinking about?” Kageyama pushed.

 

“The massive weight on my shoulders.” I scoffed. 

 

“I know what you mean, the dumb king of the Northern Kingdom plans to wage war us.” The king confessed. My eyes widened. “Ah… I shouldn’t be telling you this, but I feel like I have found a baka that doesn't process anything.” 

 

Anger swelled within me, I can’t wait to get away from this guy. Lines of butlers flooded into the dining room with platters of food, one placed the plate in front of me. The lid of the plate was removed by the servant and revealed pork curry with an egg on top. The mud like curry was separated from the rice with an egg placed as a barrier between the two foods that combined to be amazing. This is most likely the king’s favorite food, although mine is Tamago Kake Gohan, this will have to do. I scooped some food into my mouth and peered over at the person I needed to kill. He was gobbling the food with bliss. 

 

I quickly scarfed down my meal and glanced at Nishinoya and Tanaka, they went off with the other servants, one with black hair with one half of his hair spiky and the other combed down, and a servant with white hair and black streaks from the base. I rose from the table and glanced at the king, he was done with his meal and impatiently slouching in his chair. 

 

“I’m going for a walk, I can’t stand this suffocating room, I bet you wish to accompany me.” King Kageyama boasted. 

 

“Yeah, sure, I’d be honored to join you.” I deceived. I pursued the selfish king into the gardens. The moonlight illuminated the flowers and a breeze rifled through every petal and leaf. 

 

“It sure is nice to get away from all those snobs.” Kageyama commented. 

 

“Takes one to know one.” I mumbled.

 

“What was that?” Kageyama questioned while staring down a rose. 

 

“Nothing.” I diverted. Now’s my chance, it has to be right here and now. 

 

I dashed behind King Kageyama and whipped out a knife and shut my eyes. I swung my dagger towards the king’s throat, but I planted my foot on my cape, but when I lunged for the last step, I plunged forward, stabbing Kageyama in the shoulder instead of the neck. I felt my body crumble and made an impact with the ground and heard Kageyama howl in pain.

 

I opened my eyes to see Kageyama hovering over me with the knife in his hand and the other clamped on his shoulder. Fear surged through my body as I realized, I had failed my mission in killing King Kageyama. 

  
  


**Kageyama’s pov**

 

The small redhead and I were strolling through the flower garden, he said, “nothing,” but I knew something was up. I was just turning around to gaze into those chocolate colored eyes, but all I caught was an orange haze flash in front of me. 

 

One moment I was trying to know more about the interesting boy, and the next I was screeching in pain, clutching my shoulder. I gasped and pulled the small dagger that was still lodged in my skin. The pain surged through me as I proceeded to pull out the foreign object, my blood staining its beautiful silver blade. 

 

I scowled at the tiny scum that dared to assassinate me and gritted my teeth through the pain, 

 

“What have I ever done to you? All I’ve ever done is do the best for my country, and this is what I’m repaid with? Assassination? Who’s your boss?”

 

The redhead looked up at me in complete terror, and my icy heart melted just a tiny bit, but not very much. This was still the same fucker who tried to kill me. 

 

“I-I can’t say.”

 

I growled, “The hell you can’t. GUARDS!”

 

“No!” the small boy in front of me screamed, “Please don’t kill me! Please! He made me do it! I never wanted to, I’m so sorry!” he kneeled in front of me with his head all the way to the ground, “Please, I beg of your forgiveness, King Kageyama!”

 

Some guards came running towards the two of us, “Your shoulder! You need to be treated right away!”

 

“Come with us, King Kageyama! Before it gets worse.”

 

The first guard that spoke sneered, “Did this small thing try to threaten your life, Your Majesty? We’ll dispose of him at your command!”

 

I dared to glance at the minuscule mess on the ground. Oh, the way he looked in my eyes with such hope. I couldn’t kill this poor boy. He was just led down the wrong path.

 

At least, that’s what I said to convince myself. 

 

“No, he didn’t do anything. I just showed him my dagger and accidentally cut my shoulder.”

 

“Then why is he on the floor?”

 

Crap.

 

“Well, he thinks it was his fault. He…”

 

I had no idea what to think. Luckily, the small redhead finally chose to speak up.

 

“I almost fell face first into the bed of roses, but then King Kageyama caught me and pulled me back up, but as he did, I stumbled and pushed the hand with the dagger in it, into his shoulder. And for that, I apologize, King Kageyama! I never meant for that to happen!”

 

Jeez. This kid had a fucking sharp mind. Good for me. And he’d better pray that the guards believed him, too.

 

One guard huffed, “Alright, kid. But if we find out that you purposefully did it,” he gave the small boy a hard stare, “We’ll be after you, and we will make your life a living hell.”

 

The small boy nodded quickly, “Yes, sir.”

 

Another guard said, “Come, Your Majesty, We have to get you to the infirmary.”

 

I sighed, “Hurry up before I die of blood loss.”

 

“Yes, sire.”

 

The guards took me away, and I told the small redhead, “Wait in my room. I’ll deal with you later.”

 

And with that, the small heaping mess of a boy was left as I went in search of medical help.

 

We finally arrived in front of my personal doctor, and she freaked, “TOBIO! What did you do to your shoulder?!”

 

She was one of the only people who dared to call me by my first name, but because she helped me greatly once in the past, I allowed her to become my personal doctor and allowed her to call me by my first name.

 

“Accident,” was all I said. 

 

She shook her head, “You really should be more careful or this wound could have been a thousand times worse.”

 

I rolled my eyes, “Yes, Yachi.”

 

She started to wrap my shoulder with bandages and I started to think back on the moment my life was threatened. 

 

I just wanted to see those chocolatey hazel hands one more, but I was denied. He was so dangerously quick. If he didn’t fuck up. I’d be dead. At that thought I sweatdropped.

 

I could probably use that to my advantage, though.

 

If he left whoever he’s working with right now, I could offer him a second chance. Hmm, I wonder what he’ll say if I propose for him to become my personal guard. 

 

“-yama. TOBIO.”

 

“Huh?” I asked dazed. 

 

“Where were you?”

 

I looked at her puzzled, “You make no sense, Yachi…”

 

She looked exasperated, “I mean, you looked lost inside of your thoughts. What were you thinking about?”

 

“None of your business,” I snapped.

 

She stuck out her lip, “No need to be so mean.”

 

I rubbed my temple with my good arm, “I’m sorry, Yachi. I have just a lot to think about. Tell the guards that the feast is cancelled, and for everybody to get the fuck out. I never liked them anyways.”

 

“Fine, but I’m sure as heck not going to say that word for word.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Just go.”

 

She bowed and then walked out of the room to go notify the guards of my command. Meanwhile, I sat on the cushiony bed, thinking about what I’m going to do. Kings have so much stuff that is pushed onto our plates. Yet they give us so much shit. 

 

They just don’t understand. 

 

They also don’t understand the small nuisance I’m probably going to have to take care of from here on out. Speaking of the rehead, there’s just one thing that’s been bothering me when he tried to take my life. 

 

He closed his eyes while stabbing me. 

  
  


**Hinata’s POV**

 

I was escorted to King Kageyama’s bedroom and the door was shut behind me. My gaze scanned the room as I sat down on the ground. There were portraits of the king plastered on all of the walls, this guy really was a narcissist. There was a tickle in my nose as I released a sneeze.

 

I grumbled, “Someone must be talking about me.”

 

There was a click of the doorknob turning as I perked up, and in the doorway revealed King Kageyama. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't post because I'm a lazy shit. And I had writer's block. Don't fucking judge. This is harder than you think!
> 
> Lel. 
> 
> But, I hope you enjoyed anyways. Also, if you like Spideypool, be on the lookout for my new story^^
> 
> (Shameless plug, but "Idfc" (I love that song))


	4. Chapter 3

**Kageyama’s POV:**

 

I strode towards my bedroom door, sighing as my two guards strolled behind me. 

 

Kuroo pursed his lips, “So, Your Majesty?”

 

I groaned loudly, “What is it now?”

 

“You want  _ us  _ to train someone who has had little experience in fighting, a small weakling, and make him into the greatest guard ever. You really want that little squirt to be one of us? A personal bodyguard?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Okay, sounds good to me,” Bokuto grinned wildly.

 

“Yeah, it’ll be fun whipping him into shape.”

 

I sweatdropped, “I hope you don’t mean you’re going to actually whip the poor boy…”

 

The raven haired man smirked, “I make no promises.”

 

I rolled my eyes and finally took the last steps to my room. I unlocked the door, swinging it wide open.

 

“Young boy!”

 

The small redhead scrambled up from where he was sitting on the ground, “Y-yes sir!”

 

I turned to my guards and waved them off, “Leave us.”

 

“Yes, Your Majesty,” and Bokuto closed the doors behind them.

 

I sat on the edge of my small bed and pat the spot next to me, “Come sit.”

 

The small boy sat down next to me and inspected his hands. I narrowed my eyes, “Y’know, I never did catch your name…”

 

The teen perked up, “Oh, s-sorry, King Kageyama. My name is Hinata Shouyou. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Also, how is your arm?”

 

I crossed my arms and legs, “Oh, really? So now you want to be pleasant after stabbing me. And it’s quite alright.”

 

HInata shook his head wildly, “I’m very very sorry! Please, can I do anything to make it up to you!”

 

I sighed and rubbed my temple, “Yes, there is one thing. I would like to offer you a job as my personal guard.”

 

The small boy widened his chocolatey eyes, and his jaw dropped, “Wh-what??! Really?!”

 

I smiled genuinely, “Yes, really. I’m willing to give you a second chance. If you would accept?”

 

The redhead bounced with joy, “Of course I will! Thank you so much, King Kageyama! This is an amazing opportunity and it is an honor!”

 

I stood up and put my fists on my hips and turned to the boy, “So long as I’m here, you will be the strongest.”

 

The kid looked at me with wonder in his eye, “Yes, sir!”

 

Someone interrupted us with a knock on the door and I sighed once more, “Who is it?”

 

“Your one and only favorite guard, Kuroo. Somebody is here to see you in the throne room.”

 

I shouted, “IT’S LITERALLY FUCKING MIDNIGHT. WHO THE HELL IS UP AT THIS GODDAMN HOUR?” 

 

“Um, well. I think you should see for yourself.”

 

I groaned and ran a hand over my gorgeous face, “Alright, I’m coming,” I turned to the redhead, “I think you ought to go home and gather your things. You’ve got a big day ahead of you tomorrow. I probably won’t see you again tonight, so goodnight then.”

 

“Goodnight, King Kageyama.”

 

I walked over to my door, opened it, and left the small teen. 

 

_ God, what have I gotten myself into.  _

  
  


**Hinata’s Pov**

 

I trotted outside to attempt to meet up with Tanaka-senpai and Nishinoya senpai. The autumn night was tepid, and the outside was barren landscape.

 

“Nishinoya-senpai, Tanaka-senpai!” I called. Leaves rustled, and there was the approach of footsteps.

 

“How was it?” Nishinoya-senpai interrogated.

 

“Not good, but I can still finish it. Anyways, I should go report back to Tsukishima” I explained.

 

We took the carriage back to headquarters, I felt a tightening in my chest for what was about to occur, I don’t know how well Tsukishima would take this. I gazed at Nishinoya and Tanaka senpai, goofing off, I wish I could, but there’s a constant fear that my life might end. 

 

The carriage faltered  to a stop, and We stepped out of our transport. I trudged to Tsukishima’s office, and clenched my fist. I’m really about to do this, the worst that could happen, is I die, no biggie. I tap my fist onto the door twice, there’s a voice.

 

“Come in!” I shudder, I can’t move, I inhale and crank the knob, and step into the blinding light. 

 

“Here to report!” I saluted. 

 

“You’re nervous…” Tsukishima analyzed. I stuttered,

 

“Well… Uh…”

 

“I’m assuming you failed.” Tsukishima assumed. There was a clench in my chest; Tsukishima’s glare was something to fear; it glaciates and disheartens the body. 

 

“Sorry boss, I did fail, but I was awarded a second opportunity, I was offered the job as his personal guard, but he is still very cautious around me, I have to slither my way to him, and strike.”

 

“I’m not pleased, but I didn’t think an idiot like you would actually kill the king, but you did well. Keep at it.” Tsukishima praised. Relief gushed throughout my body, as I was finally able to relax. 

 

“Yes, sir!” I bowed and left. I went to my shabby quarters, and gathered my things. I huffed and did a once over, pleased with what I gathered, then set off for the castle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took forever and we're so sorry. Mostly it's because I (The one and only Flame) am lazy. Plus, we're both caught in this Hurricane Harvey nonsense but thank god we're not really affected. (except school being cancelled the whole week! Fuck yeah!)
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and please give thanks to awwwwwa because without her, this would not be posted for a looooong time XD 
> 
> Have a great day/afternoon/evening! (Whatever it is for you...)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed. 
> 
> If you liked it, please leave a comment down below saying so, as it would make my friend and I very happy^^
> 
> Anyways, I hope you have a good day!


End file.
